Ichi Ichi no Mi
The Ichi Ichi no Mi (イチイチの実 Game-Game Fruit) is a Paramecia-type of Devil Fruit, which allows its user to essentially produce a gaming room and control it in a myriad of ways. The user is known as a , who is Blumenthal Gerhard. Etymology *"Ichi" comes from Ichiban (一番), the Japanese word for "Game". Appearance Overview Overall, the Ichi Ichi no Mi offers its user a myriad of powers, all of which derivate from the capability of issuing Chaos and Order to most things inside of the DUNGEON. These powers mainly involve matter manipulation, prompting it to get compared to Alchemy, and minimum probability alteration, the latter of which can cause the most variable of effects. This is possible, also because those two commands can be issued simultaneously. Strengths With its incredible versatility and overall effectiveness, the Ichi Ichi no Mi possesses several pros in regards to its abilities. Anything, as long as it stands within the "DUNGEON", that is touched by Gerhard's hands are subject to its techniques: "Chaos" and "Order", two sides of a spectrum that influences almost all of reality. "Chaos" is described as either the "end" or "violence", while "Order" is spoken of as "creation" or "calm". Given their rather vague influence, much like stated before, this allows for the user to create branched techniques, dependant on their level of effect. Explosions and implosions, remote control, shapeshifting, paralyzation, drawing out properties, remolding and crafting, biological influence, transmutation, are some amongst the other various applications of the Ichi Ichi no Mi. They work on both inanimate and animated organisms, also, with different effects. The effect on a living being is rather dangerous, a powerful warrior may fall prey to prolongated touch, since the fruit largely ignores their durability and other normal physical capabilities; Benedikt Boris was reduced to a pile of blood and flesh. Structures that are otherwise deemed extremely hard can also crumble. The physical or mental alterations induced by the Ichi Ichi no Mi remain even if the user falls unconscious. In accordance to Gerhard's profession, he shows that the fruit's powers can also be used alongside medicine. He has demonstrated it in several occasions: blowing Joseyvisk's hand only to then reform it back to his wrist; forcing Sperius Vesper's organs to expel the water inside his organism; hardening and focusing the blood of Freyja to close her wounds; it also implied he healed Benjamin Tabart's wounds after their fight. This is all possible due to his inherent medical knowledge as well. Weaknesses The major weakness of this fruit's powers is that none of them will work if the "DUNGEON" technique hasn't been applied beforehand. This allows for people outside of the area to not be affected by Gerhard's powers, however, that is in regards to being affected directly. In fact, he could still employ his techniques in such a way that people from the outside feel the consequences, in example: Gerhard causes "Chaos" within some rocks, making them explode and hit people outside of his "DUNGEON". In order to issue any technique to a target, Gerhard must be physically touching them or it for varied amounts of time, dependant on the chosen technique. Though, the time necessary for each doesn't vary a lot, as it is more dependant on what exactly it is being used on. Despite this, a minimum contact is required, such as a simple finger, for the powers to work. Busoshoku Haki seems to retard its effects by a good margin, depending on the person's skill with it. Furthermore, the powers require some level of focus in order to be used, with Gerhard having to consciously issue a different kind of technique, instead of simply touching his target. Unlike what some of his subordinates have said, Gerhard can't heal just about anyone freely, specially if the damage goes into extremely fatal range, meaning he has to actively employ his medical capabilities. Even when possible to heal something like a severed limb or some disease-derivated damage, with the fruit alone, it is extremely painful for whoever it is used on.Recycled Soldiers: With the use of two different commands, Gruff Chaos and Brusque Order, Gerhard reattaches a patient's limb. The user can't affect things that are without form or simply exist as concepts, in example, they can't manipulate in any way the fabric of time itself. Despite this, the power works on the air itself. A person can't be brought back to life if their consciousness and soul have vanished, even if all their wounds are arranged by the user. Therefore, even the medical operations involving its powers must be realized with urgency. Aside from all these, the Ichi Ichi no Mi suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Gerhard is quite creative in regards to using his powers, be it when he is using his bare hands or even alongside a weapon, like his Caladbolg. However, it doesn't act as a medium. Despite the dependency on the surroundings, Gerhard makes great use of the area, finding ways to exploit their different properties and surprise his opponent. His versatility in its usage make it extremely difficult to determine what exactly is it that is happening or what really is his power. This is true since there seems to be no limit to what can be assigned a command by his hands. Due to this same versatility, Gerhard can fit into many combat styles, be them long, medium, or close ranged, though, it depends on how big his "Dungeon" is. Regardless, what he works best with is improvisation. ... Some of Gerhard's assistants deem him as one of the most capable doctors around, which is partially due to the Ichi Ichi no Mi's powers. In fact, it is especially the case because Gerhard can effectively destroy things and restore them into a certain state. Though, this method doesn't take the pain away even after "Order" has been issued, making it quite a risky method as well. Techniques : The medium for the entirety of Gerhard's techniques. By touching the ground or whatever surface he generates an invisible area from where he stands, an area that is ruled by his Gamemaster skills, as it is generated, a gust of wind follows. Furthermore, while the DUNGEON's spreading limits are unknown, Gerhard is shown to freely control its size from covering just his body to covering an entire city. Whenever a new DUNGEON is created, the previous one will instantly vanish. * : . This basic version is first demonstrated to destroy the Marine Base's fence at Carteciello. ** : . It is first shown to help Anna rest.Citation needed. ** : . It is used at first glance to seemingly destroy a patient's hand. ** : . It is first shown in his fight against Welhaven Sebastian. ** : . It is first used to interrupt Gerhard's fight with Rockbrock Ragnar.Citation needed. * : . It is first demonstrated to restore the fence of the Marines at Carteciello. ** : . Unlike its counterpart, it is first shown to restore the patient's hand. ** : . It is first shown as Gerhard defends from Lancaster Hecate's mighty attack. ** : . Due to his impatience, Gerhard debuts this to cage his pursuers and chase Elizabeth. ** : . * : . First demonstrated in Gerhard's brief fight with Rockbrock Ragnar. ** : History Consumption Gerhard consumed his fruit some unknown time during his childhood, employing its powers from an age as early as 5. Facing Imperials The Ichi Ichi is mentioned by Rockbrock Ragnar to be a fruit with videogame-like powers, though, he deems it a mere Paramecia in regards to his Ancient Zoan. Gerhard confirms its powers and continues their fight. Trivia *The chosen name for this Devil Fruit, Ichi, also plays to be similar to Ishi (医師), which is the Japanese word for Doctor. *The Ichi Ichi no Mi is well regarded amongst the userbase.Tabor gorilla's SBSSuBash's SBSShoshiki's SBS References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits